


Sherlock's Despair and Other Shenanigans

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All is right in the world and no aliens invade, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Pride, London Pride, M/M, Pansexual Pride, Two space dorks go to Pride Fest together, What a beautiful day, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Bill and the Doctor go to London Pride together and fun antics ensue, which, at this point, is to be expected.





	Sherlock's Despair and Other Shenanigans

What a fun day. Pride in London was _always_ exciting.

_“Is this necessary?”_

She was giggling at him as he asked. And really, could he be any cuter?

The Doctor was getting his face painted, little rainbows on each cheek with tiny pansexual flags beside them, and Bill was sitting nearby to watch. And pay, of course, because he never had any money on him.

“River would be laughing her arse off if she could see me right now,” he added, a bit pouty.

“Of course it’s not necessary,” she said with a laugh. “But you’re doing it anyway because I asked, and you’re too nice to turn me down. Today’ll be fun.”

When the artist was done, she drew back and said, “There you go. Enjoy it.” Then she smiled brightly and sweetly, tossing a lingering look Bill’s way afterward.

Bill was too oblivious to notice, though. She was far more interested in taking a picture of the Doctor with his freshly painted cheeks to send to Nardole and show her friends later on.

“Where did you tell your foster mam that you were today?”

His question caught her off-guard as she was putting her phone away, tucking it into a pocket and paying the artist with a warm smile. “Told her that I was spending some much-needed time with friends,” she said, giving the woman in front of her a sweet wink as she “accidentally” overpaid. “Which I am,” she elaborated, turning toward the Doctor and taking his arm.

He didn’t say anything for a moment but he _smiled._ His eyes lit up like they always did when he realized, honestly, just how much she cared about him, and how deeply. He let her take his arm and lead him off before asking, “Is anyone else going to be joining us?”

Her cheek came to rest on his arm for a moment before she replied, “I told you earlier, but you were apparently too busy working on the TARDIS’ rotor… thingy. I was talking in a group chat with Shireen, Felicity, Harry, and Paul earlier. They’ll be joining us. That okay?”

He was gazing about at the array and flurry of pride flags and smiling at all the happy shenanigans going on around them. There was so much joy. It was practically overflowing. It warmed his hearts.

Eventually, he said, “Of course that’s all right. They’re your friends. You should keep them. You should see each other every chance you get. You’ve all been through a lot together.”

She smiled, but didn’t get the chance to say anything back because he asked, “So, what is Sherlock’s Despair? Where are you taking me, exactly?”

Her eyebrows rose at that. “You don’t know, silly? Well, it’s part of the whole Escape with Pride thing!” She received another confused look before explaining, “It’s an Escape Room. We’ll gonna go as a group. We’ll all do it together. We’ve already bought tickets. I got yours for you, too. I bet you’ll love it.”

He was suddenly (and very easily) distracted. “Oh, food!” he yelped, wandering off in the direction of a delicious-smelling food-truck where a queue was all lined up.

“Food food food,” she mumbled, chuckling with amusement and following after him to get in line. Her belly was grumbling in protest, too. Something to eat sounded fantastic, and Vietnamese food would certainly hit the spot.

“Thanks for coming, Doctor,” she said with a big grin, fixing the color on her old, faded rainbow jacket, phone in hand. She had just bought a new case for it earlier. All pretty purples to show off Lesbian Pride, and proud she _was._ She had no reason not to be. Anyone who hated someone based on their sexual orientation or gender identity was disgusting and it was certainly _not_ a reflection on the person were being rude and nasty to but a poor reflection on their own inner character.

Being proud was _important._

_Loving yourself was important._

He nudged her lightly and said, “You don’t have to thank me for coming. I love a good celebration of life as much as the next man. They’re good for the hearts and soul, you know? And, really… Isn’t that what _friends_ are for, Bill? Thank you for inviting me.”

This silly, smart alien who had become her best friend... Her bezzie mate. How on Earth had that happened? How was she so lucky? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to question it or jinx it. Best not to.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters mentioned in the fic are Bill's roommates (and friends) from Knock Knock. I just felt like this needed to be written. I planned to write something similar last year but never had the chance. I'm pansexual and it makes me proud to see and write fanfiction and stories about Pride Fests.


End file.
